Worthwhile
by MahouBiitoruzu
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR A TALE OF TWO STANS!) AU. When Stanley got kicked out by his father, what if he had gotten into a serious car accident afterwards? Rated T for swearing and because I'm crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Boy, the new episode attacked my feels. This idea has been in my head for a while now, and I'm glad I finally got to type it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. If so, Grunkle4Grandpa would be confirmed canon by now...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stanley Pines had really done it this time. Pushing down harder on the gas pedal, the eighteen year old ignored the climbing speed.

50 miles per hour...

60 miles per hour..

70 miles per hour...

All the teen could focus on rather than the road and the dark sky was the betrayal he felt towards his own brother...

~Flashback~

 _It_ _was in the evening, and Stanley had been playing with a paddle ball, hanging upside down from an old couch watching television._

 _His brother,_ _Stanford Pines, stomped in front of the television, holding an empty bag of toffee nuts. "Can you explain what this was doing next to my broken science project?!" He seethed._

 _Noticing his brother's anger, Stanley pulled himself off the couch and approached Stanford. The acne scarred teen nonchalantly replied, "Okay, I might've been accidentally horsing around..."_

 _"This is no accident, Stan! You did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!" Stanford argued._

 _Stanley rolled his eyes. "Look, it was mistake! Although if you think about it, maybe there's a silver lining! Huh? Treasure hunting?" He tried to_ _make the situation sound better._

 _His brother's expression darkened and he stepped closer to Stanley, his voice growing higher. "Are you kidding me?! Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire future?!" He screamed, shoving Stanley to the ground instead to have their father pull the senior by the shirt._

 _"You did what, you knucklehead?!" Mr. Pines' voice boomed through the house._

 _Suddenly, a woman walked in a robe, holding a small baby. "Stanley, what's goin' on here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Obviously, she had been sleeping._

 _Stanley's eyes widened in panic. "Wait no, I can explain, it was a mistake!" Mr. Pines opened the door and threw Stanley onto the ground._

 _He pointed his index finger at his son. "You ignoramus, your brother was gonna be our ticket outta of this dump! All you ever do is lie and cheat and ride on your brother' coattails, well this time you costed our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you're not welcome in this household!" He tossed a gym bag at Stanley, his hard expression never leaving his face._

 _The teen looked up at the window, where his brother looked down at him sadly. "W-What?! Stanford, tell him he's being crazy!"_

 _Stanford didn't reply, and he closed the curtains._

 _Stanley's breath hitched in his throat. "...Stanford? Don't leave me hangin'..." He held out his hand, "High six?"_

 _The only response the disowned boy got was a slammed door to his face._

 _He looked down for a brief moment, then looked back up with a livid expression. Stanley clenches his fists and screamed "Fine! I can make it on my own! I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" He angrily paced to his car dubbed the "Stanley Mobile", opened the door, and hopped in. "I'll make millions and you'll rue the day you turned your back on me!"_

 _He pushed down on the gas pedal as hard as he could and drove off away from the place he used to call home._

Now that Stanley thought about it, he did feel a little bad about ruining his brother's project. But Stanford's reaction hurt Stanley even more.

 _"Why would_ _I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my future!?_!" His brother's harsh words echoed through his head.

Hands clutched the leather steering wheel even harder. Tears began to gather in his eyes.

How was Stanley going to make money? How would he face his family whenever he saw them again?

80 miles per hour...

'Damn you, Stanford...Damn you, Dad...' He thought bitterly, pressing down even harder on the pedal. The dropout was too invested in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice how fast he was going, nor the sharp turn in front of him.

"Shit!" Stanley growled, trying to swerve to the left. Brown eyes widened at his fatal mistake. The car flipped over the side of road, and fell into a deep ditch, a loud SMASH echoing through the rather quiet night sky.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one! Gee Stanley, you really got yourself in a mess this time! PS: Reviews are appreciated! It's fuel for writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah guys. 14 faves and 12 follows? I don't know what to say...I love you guys. Anyway, I apologize for the slight delay but here's chapter 2! warning: there's slight gore but nothing too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

For almost ten hours, nineteen year old, Fiddleford McGucket had been driving. Honestly, he wished he could stop and stretch but he was already a few hours behind his planned schedule to visit distant family members in New Jersey.

He was only about half a mile away from the gas station, when the man noticed flashing lights from a ditch a little ways ahead of him.

Fiddleford squinted his eyes and began to slow down. "What on earth?"

As he pulled closer, he noticed the guardrails along the side of the road had been bent out of shape and pieces of the metal were scattered on the asphalt.

His pickup truck halted a few feet away from the ditch and the southern man opened the glovebox, hoping to God there was a flashlight at his disposal.

Lo and behold, a small, red flashlight layed on a pile of napkins his older siblings most likely shoved in there. He rolled his eyes at the sight but he ignored it and hopped out of the truck, flashlight in hand and turned on.

As Fiddleford approached the ditch, he began to hear a slight hissing sound.

'Must be the exhaust...' He considered, beginning to step down slowly. A small beam of light shined on a burgundy colored car that was completely totaled.

"Sweet Sally..." He muttered, taking another step down before tripping over a stick his foot got caught on, dropping his flashlight in the process.

He felt something wet on his body and Fiddleford instantly shot up. "No, no, no! This is dry clean only..." He grumbled in aggravation. But it wasn't water that stained his clothing.

It was blood.

Fiddleford gave out a terrified shriek and he clutched at the bloodied areas. He noted that it wasn't his blood.

Blue eyes scanned the red trail and what he saw caused all color to leave his face.

In front of him, there was a teenage boy around his age, reaching towards him. Cuts and bruises mangled his body and blood soaked through his once white t-shirt.

"H-H..elp m-me...please..." He gasped, a thin trail of blood escaping from his lips. His brown eyes looked ghastly and empty, and his soil-brown hair was messy and dampened with blood.

Fiddleford was frozen in place, horrified by the state the boy was in. He covered his mouth, trying not to gag as the bulkier teen crawled slowly toward him.

"...P-Please..." He muttered one last time, before falling on top of Fiddleford.

In all of his nineteen years, Fiddleford had never seen nor dealt with anything like this in his life. He felt many emotions-horror, fear and panic. His hands began to shake and his breaths shortened.

The green butterfly collar he wore began to soak up the dripping blood.

"Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my God..." Fiddleford repeated over and over again, his voice cracking. What could he do? He couldn't leave this young man to die!

His eyes gazed at his pickup truck. Could he drag the boy into his truck and drive to a hospital? How far was a hospital from here?

And where was did his flashlight go!?

Luckily, the flashlight hadn't rolled too far away from him. With the injured boy laying on top of Fiddleford,it made it difficult to reach out for anything. Lady Luck really was on his side tonight because a slight breeze had caused the flashlight to roll over into his hand.

Carefully, Fiddleford pulled himself up with all his might until he got into a sitting position. He wasn't very strong, and he knew that the boy leaning on him was much more larger than he was.

Fiddleford took a deep breath, and wrapped his arms around the boy, turning until he was facing his own truck.

Another deep breath and he was able to lift up the boy and carry him on his back.

"Alright boy," He announced to the unconscious teen, "work with me, here." And as if some power had been released from within, Fiddleford launched himself on his two feet, and began to climb up the steep ditch.

Each step was slow and long, but in no time he was able to get to the top with no hassle. Leaning against the '65 Chevy pickup, Fiddleford used his free hand to open the passenger door.

Sweat dampens his sandy brown hair as he carefully places the bigger boy onto the seat, and straps his seatbelt in, but not too tight. The nineteen year old sighed in relief and ran like hell to the opposite side of the truck. He literally jumped inside, and slammed the door shut.

Blood began to drip onto the seats and when Fiddleford noticed the liquid soaking into his expensive bell bottoms, he pressed down hard on the gas pedal, wheels spinning dirt as gravel.

His lips trembled in fear when he passed by the gas station. He was almost near empty. Would he make it? How far was the next hospital?

Fiddleford suddenly remembered that a few miles back, he saw a fading sign that mentioned a hospital just a few miles passed the gas station in a small town.

"Please be okay...please be okay...please be okay..." Hopefully, the hospital wouldn't be too far...

* * *

 **Whew! Glad I was able to write this out! It was pretty fun to do. Thanks for reading!**

 **-MahouBiitoruzu**


End file.
